Two Sisters And Two Brothers Fall In Love
by hinata51
Summary: This story is about Inuyasha and Kagome and also Sesshomaru and Kagura falling in love so how does Kagome and Kagura fall in the well and end up at Sess and Inus home. read to find out and THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO GREENIE FOR HER BIRTHDAY TODAY. ENJOY!
1. What In The World

I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY FRIENDS GREENIE BECAUSE ITS HER BIRTHDAY ON NOVEBER 28 AS OF TOMORROW AND WE ALWAYS ARGUE ABOUT RANDOM THINGS LIKE THE LINE IN HERE SAYING IM CHANGING MY SOCKS SO TO GREENIE HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOO HOPE TO HAVE A VERY COOL AND RANDOM ARGUMENT LATER HAPPY PRE-BIRTHDAY AND TOMORROW HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or anything like that.

Two Sisters And Two Brothers Fall In Love

Author: Hinata H. (known to friends as Sakura T. or Blu)

PAIRINGS: This is story has two pairings INUYASHA AND KAGOME and SESSHOMARU AND KAGURA (just felt like making a two pairing story)

Summary and A/N: Hi guys what's up **scratches back of necks** sorry about the lack of stories I have been really busy with work and stuff. Well you know this story just came to me so I might need help with some parts in the chapters so please after you read this chapter if you have any ideas as to what's you want to happen next I would be glad to put it in the story and plus I love to please my reader. Well anyway this story is suppose to be completely different from the actual show yeah well this is how. Kagome is Kagome but she has a half sister named Kagura yeah I know its weird but whatever ok so they both have the same father much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yeah so Kagura is half sister to Kagome. Ok but the weird thing is they are sort of like twin cause there birthdays are on the same day and stuff and that Kagura is a full demon still but in this Kagome is a half demon like Inuyasha but the weird part is that they aren't currently a demon or half demon they turn on there birthday which is in two days from when they end up in the Feudal era. This story is also weird because in it Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along and don't fight and stuff like that ok they fight but not like evil fighting as in trying to kill each other and Sesshomaru doesn't hate humans in this either and Sesshomaru acts like a normal person with attitude and everything. Um and Miroku and Sango is still in the Feudal era and is friends with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Shippo is in the normal world with Kagome. And it may have some modern things in it sometimes so just cope with me here. Anyway it's about Kagome and Kagura when they fell into the well and got into a fight with each other and end up in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house. To find out what happens you have to read hope you like it.

CHAPTER 1: WHAT IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!

**(Kagura and Kagome)**

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT I LOST HIM!!" Kagome yelled at Kagura.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH HIM WHAT IF HE HURTS LITTLE SHIPPO!" Kagura yelled back than stopped in her tracks when she thought of the one place they never looked.

"What's with you your suppose to be helping me find him." Kagome said waving a hand in front of Kaguras face.

Kagura snapped out of her thought and said. "Kagome we never did look in the Well House what if he's in there."

"Uh well I don't know how he would have got in there but it wouldn't hurt to look now would it." Kagome said walking out the door with Kagura in tow.

"He's not in here see I told you he couldn't have got in h AAAAGGGHHH." Kagura said then tripped over a loose floorboard and fell threw the well.

"KAGURA!!!" Kagome yelled grabbing her leg and fell in with her into the bright light blue light.

"Now look what you did now come on help me out of here." Kagura said.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT you're the one who fell in the well and it's your fault that you tripped you clumsy dog." Kagome said pushing her up the well and out then she climbed out resting next to Kagura on the Wells wall. "You just had to fall in I mean what if we…wouldn't…. get…. WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE ARE WE!!!!" Kagome screamed jumping up and swirling around.

"Maybe we are in a different universe and there…" Kagura started saying but got punched in the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY LOON WE ARE COMPLETELY LOST IN A DIFFERENT TIME NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN THINK!!!!" Kagome yelled.

**(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)**

"Inuyasha come on no time for playing around we got to finish the patrol for…the land…" Sesshomaru was saying but got cut off when Inuyasha said.

"Hey who are those people I have never seen them before…they from around here what do they have on?" Inuyasha asked trying to walk closer but got yanked back by Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing you can't just walk up to some random person and ask them questions." He snapped.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and narrowed his eyes and said. "Well I just want to know who they are I mean look at them they don't even look like they are from around here look at how they are dressed."

"Well lets just watch and see ok." Sesshomaru said turning Inuyasha back around so they could watch what the two unknown people were doing.

**(Kagome and Kagura)**

"WHAT DID YOU PUNCH ME FOR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU…YET." Kagura yelled stalking over to Kagome and pointing at her.

"Let me think ok 1) we don't know where we are 2) we may even be dead or something and 3) THIS IS ALL YOUR STICKING FAULT I MEAN COME ON HOW DO YOU FALL DOWN A WE…" Kagome said still partially thinking when Kagura punched her back in the face.

"Kagome don't push me." Kagura said cracking her knuckles.

"What are you talking about I could beast you anytime and any day so just back off and let me think." Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"Geez talk about anger much they look like they are going to kill each other and I wonder why they haven't noticed us yet." Inuyasha said still watching them.

"They haven't noticed us yet because they are humans you idiot all though I think the one in the red shirt…(Kagome has on a red shirt and light blue jeans and Kagura has on a blue shirt and light blue jeans to.)…I think the girl in red is a Miko I'm surprised she hasn't sensed us yet." Sesshomaru wondered.

"Maybe she is to caught up in the argument that she hasn't notice us yet." Inuyasha said.

**(Kagome and Kagura)**

"You think you can beat me well lets find out." Kagura said walking over to Kagome.

"Oh yeah LETS." Kagome said now both of them running at each other.

They both punched each other at the same time with the same strength and knocked each other so hard they both flew in to trees and got knocked out.

**(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)**

"Apparently they are evenly matched out but the Miko hasn't used her full power yet." Sesshomaru stated standing up from where they were watching.

"Yeah you think so…well by the look on your face I'm guessing we aren't going to be leaving them there right." Inuyasha said also getting up.

"Of course if we did that would be a disgrace to us especially since they are in your land which is near my land." Sesshomaru said walking out of the bush.

"Yeah that is true well I'll get the girl in red." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah you do that I prefer blue anyway and you like red so it works." Sesshomaru said walking over to the girl in red and picked her up bridal style and walked to where Inuyasha was with the other girl in his arms.

"Hey they look almost identical don't you think." Inuyasha said comparing the two.

"Yeah they do…but that's besides the point now come on lets go back to the house." Sesshomaru said and started walking to the house.

"Humph bossy much." Inuyasha mumbled walking behind Sesshomaru.

**(Inuyasha and Sesshomarus house)**

"We can put them in one of the guess rooms." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah oh lets put them in the one with the Sakura trees painted on the wall I think that would be good sight for them to see when they wake up." Inuyasha suggested.

"Yeah your right." Sesshomaru agreed and followed Inuyasha to the room and they set down Kagome and Kagura on the bed that was in there.

"Come on lets go make them some food so when they wake up they can eat something." Said Inuyasha.

"Do you know what humans eat?" Asked Inuyasha as he rummaged through some things.

"Yeah lets just make them some fish I'm sure they eat that I remember father telling us that." Sesshomaru said pulling some frozen fish out and a pan.

**(Kagome and Kagura)**

"Ahh my head." Kagura woke up saying and turned to look at Kagome and she was dead knocked out. "Wow haha ow." Kagura said rubbing her bottom and then turned to Kagome and shook her violently.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kagome snapped as she shot up.

"What's my problem my problem is that we are in a house that belongs to who knows who and your going to ask me what's my problem." Kagura said looking around.

"Oh yeah there is that well come on we can go find a way out and see if we can find our way home." Kagome said getting up.

"Fine but if anything weird happens your dead." Kagura said while getting up.

Kagome went to the door and looked both ways before making up her mind. "Um well we can try down this hall."

"Fine come on but be quiet there might be someone still here." Kagura said then walked out the door and down the hall with Kagome in tow. They turned a corner and then another and went down some stairs and made a left and found two tall men with long silver hair and a tray in one of there hands.

"I see you both are awake." Said the tallest of the men.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH." Screamed both Kagura and Kagome and dashed of in a completely different direction and they no clue where they were headed.

"Wow they are pretty fast." Said Inuyasha.

"Yeah…well I suggest we go and get them before they fall in the spring that's over there." Sesshomaru said as he put down the tray he had.

"Yep well shall we." Inuyasha said and then dashed after them with Sesshomaru right beside him they were right on Kagome and her sisters tail but they went in a door that was right in front of them and all you here is a ear splitting scream and a splash.

"I'm guessing they fell in the spring." Inuyasha said as he slowed to a walk, as did Sesshomaru.

"YA think." Sesshomaru said as he opened the door and the both of them were greeted to two very wet female figures trying to climb out of the spring that they fell into but kept slipping and falling back in.

"I told you something weird was going to happen." Kagura said using Kagomes shoulders to try and get out.

"You so did not and you know it now stop drowning me." Kagome said pushing her off and got out he water using a rock that was close to the edge.

"HEY HELP ME OUT." Kagura said after her.

"Fine." Kagome said and helped her out the both of them unaware of the two men watching them as they shook of the water that was on them like dogs both of them catching the eyes of the men as they did this and they were still not aware of them being watched as they shook of water from there bodies.

"See now look what you did you ran us in here and now we are wet to death." Kagura said while she was ringing out the rest of the water in her clothes like Kagome.

"It is not you're the one who bumped into the guy." Kagome said as she stood up and started to stretch.

"That wasn't me you idiot that was you and even if I did bump into that guy it wasn't my fault." Kagura said.

"Are you two talking about me?" Sesshomaru said finally getting tired of there bickering.

"AAGGGHHH!!" The both of the girls yelled.

"Now come on don't have a heart attack now." Inuyasha said.

"O…wh…ok so if we are hear still by the looks of it...wait WHERE THE HELL ARE WE." Kagome yelled.

"O…WAIT YEAH THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION" Kagura said after she looked out the same window Kagome did and then turned around and asked. "YEAH WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

"Calm down your safe, now will you just shut up your hurting my eyes." Inuyasha said.

"Who are you talking to you cant tell me when to shut u…" Kagura tried to say when Kagome covered her mouth and said.

"Don't mind her she's just high tempered and stubborn can you tell us where we are." Kagome said letting go of Kagura making her fall to the ground.

"Hey that hurt you know." Kagura said rubbing her butt.

"I know that was the whole point." Kagome said blandly turning back to the men standing in front of her.

"Haha your in our house welcome." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks and thank you for having us." Kagome said then turned to Kagura who was practically undressing.

"What?" Kagura said still taking off her socks.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"It's called taking socks off." Kagura said then stood up and turned to the men as did Kagome but she asked before Kagura could get it out of her mouth.

"Do you mind if we use this spring I'm kind of cold and I smell funny." Kagome asked.

"Sure no problem the things I think you will need should be all in that shelf in the rock." Inuyasha said then punched Sesshomaru in the arm softly and gave him a 'come on lets go' look and they left the two girls alone.

**(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) **

"So you left them there and you didn't ask them the questions we were suppose to." Inuyasha said glaring at his brother.

"Stand down little brother I purposely didn't ask them the questions because I'm giving them time to think of things first…and you should agree with it." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah whatever now what do we do I'm not waiting for them you can tell me when there finished I'm going to the garden." Inuyasha said walking out to the garden.

"Hn whatever." Sesshomaru muttered as he went to sit down and grabbed a interesting looking book to read.

(Kagome and Kagura)

"So what are we doing...we are having a spring bath in a strangers house how strange is that." Kagura said sinking down to chin hight in the spring stting next to Kagome who looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Dont hurt your self I want you here to help me and I don't want you farting in this spring while I'm in it." Kagura said pointing a finger at her.

"Shut up now you help think I'm trying to figure out why we ended up 500 years in the past and how...take that smoothie of a brain and help me." Kagome said smaking her finger away.

"Geez talk about tension much just a joke and hey MY BRAIN IS NOT A SMOOTHIE." Kagura said then started to think. they both sat there until they looked at the watch and found out they had been in there for 15 minutes.

"OH WOW WEVE IN HER MORE THAN 10 MINUTES COME ON!!" Kagome yelled slightly.

"Yeah where are my sock I can't find them." Kagura rushed around looking for them.

"There in your pocket now come on." Kagome said putting on her shoes and opened the door.

As they walked out of the springs they were met with a very surprising image...

A/N: So that was my first chapter to this really wierd story hope you liked it please comment on it that would be cool and again HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREENIE hope you had or are having fun.


	2. TALK TO TALK

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha anything ok maybe some book and stuff but that beside the point.

Author: Kura-chan

Summary: Hey everyone I finally finished my history report and since I made a promise to put chapter 2 up when I did finish here it is now last time Kagome and Kagura ended up in Sesshomaru and Inuyashas house. And now the two girls have a little talk with no one around what do they find out about some things. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. (And I'm sorryy I took so long to put this up don't hate me please)

Chapter 2: A Little Talk

(Kagura and Kagome)

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING STOP IT!!!" Kagura yelled as they saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolling on what looked like a broken table that use to be there.

"YEAH STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER COME ON STOP!!!" Kagome yelled then she decided to get really bold and she jumped on the two fighting men and tried to pull them apart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU CRAZY!!!" Kagura yelled at her sister.

"WELL JUST DON'T STAND THERE HELP ME!!" Kagome yelled back getting pushed off of the two brothers.

"FINE." Kagura said pulling on the back of Sesshomarus collar as Kagome pulled the back of Inuyashas collar.

"GAH LET ME GO I'm GONNA KILL EM'." Inuyasha spat trying to pull away from Kagome who was grabbing on to a chair handle trying to hold him, as was Kagura.

"Geez calm down and acct civilized." Kagome said letting Inuyasha go as he finally stopped trying to pull away.

Kagura looked at Kagome and nodded. "Yeah come on stop it."

"Hn I will if he would stop acting like an 5 year old." Sesshomaru commented.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU STARTED!!!" Inuyasha yelled about to attack Sesshomaru again.

"OK…OK JUST STOP FOR A SEC." Both Kagome and Kagura said at the same time.

"Fine." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both said plopping own at the same time, which made the two girls sigh in relief of having to break up another fight.

"Ok sigh now tell me what this was all about I mean you don't usually see two guys fighting each other rolling around on the ground for nothing." Kagura said sitting down on the ground and pulled Kagome down with her.

"He started it really I was just defending myself." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head.

"No he was just being a idiot really and was disgracing me and my status." Sesshomaru said shooting Inuyasha a glare.

"Okkkkk sigh this is not getting us anywhere ok can one of you tell me why you were fighting you know the whole reason behind it and stuff." Kagome said looking bored.

"He was talking about my ears." Inuyasha finally admitted.

"Yeah I was so what they are fuzzy and weird looking sometimes ok deal with it." Sesshomaru snorted getting up.

"See there he goes doing it again geez leave them alone there not bothering anybody." Inuyasha also said walking off in a different direction then what the other three people were in.

"Uhhh ok I guess that's that umm wellllll." Kagome and Kagura said in union.

"You two can stay here if you want until you figure out what to do." Sesshomaru said thinking the exact same thing they were.

"REALLY THANK YOU SO MUCH WE APPRICIATE IT!!" Kagura said in excitement.

"Hn your welcome no problem…she will tell you where you can stay." Sesshomaru said pointing at a maid standing by and then he walked away.

The two girls looked at each other and then squealed at the same time and then walked over to the maid and followed her to their room.

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Hey Kagome do you think that what they said was the actual reason I mean it didn't seem that way." Kagura said flopping down on the huge bed and stared at Kagome upside down.

"No not really but if it was a lie then it must have been for a really good reason so I'm just going to forget about it and you should to its not our business." Kagome said sitting on the head of the bed poking Kagura with her toe.

"EY STOP REALLY I'm TRYING TO HAVE AN INTRESTING CONVERSATION AND YOU ARE POKEING ME WITH YOUR TOE!" Kagura yelled slapping her foot away.

Kagome scooted down to where Kagura was and pulled her up. "Stop before you get a nose bleed now what is it you want to talk about?"

"Geez talk about getting serious in a minute…"

Kagome glared at her. "Not really now what is it you want to talk to me about get to the point."

"Do you think that Sesshomaru is cue cause I do?" Kagura said softly.

"What really that's what you want to talk about I mean he is pretty cute but what about Inuyasha he is cute to I mean do you see those cute fuzzy ears." Kagome explained.

"Yeah they are cute they go with his gold eyes and Sesshomaru his marking they are so beautiful and they match his gold eyes also." Kagura sighed.

"Yeah…..this house is beautiful don't you think?" Kagome asked Kagura.

"Yeah its really pretty hey if the inside looks like this imagine what the outside looks like what if they have a garden…OHHH IF THEY HAD A GARDEN IT WOULD LOOK SO PRETT." Kagura explained.

"Ok…ok don't go getting over excited now I mean we aren't going to be staying here right I mean…come on we have o at least try to get back home I mean that is where we belong right." Kagome said looking sad herself just like Kagura.

"Well yeah but…cant we stay for a couple of days I mean I'm sure they wont mind he did say we could stay here until we figure out what to do." Kagura stated with hope in her eyes.

"Yeeeaaahhh that is true so I guess we can stay for a little bit." Kagome said.

"OOOOOHHHHH THANKYOU KAGOME THIS IS SO COOL." Kagura said jumping on Kagome to give her a hug.

"Yh…yeah no problem at all now just let me go I need to breath thank you." Kagome struggled to get out of her grasp.

(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)

"Hey little brother what's up?" Sesshomaru asked patting the top of Inuyashas head.

"Why do you insist on doing that it's annoying?" Inuyasha stated moving away a little bit.

"Doing what I am not doing anything." Sesshomaru said.

"When you treat me like a little kid its annoying."

"I treat you that way because to me you are a little kid okay your going to have to deal with it until you some how get older than me." Sesshomaru said blandly.

"FEH!… Fins then so why are you out here there has got to be a mighty good reason.

"Hey I can't get some fresh air without being interrogated?" He asked than looked at Inuyasha and saw him glaring at him with a look that said you know that is not true.

"Heh ok then bye." Inuyasha finally said after a couple of minutes.

"No wait ok so maybe I didn't come out here just for fresh air but that is part of the reason." He finally admitted.

"You smell it to don't you those beautiful scents?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I cant take it anymore its to alluring I had to get some fresh air or I would have gone crazy." Sesshomaru sat down running his hand through his hair.

"Wooooooowwwww for once you agree with me." Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up its not like you agree with me a lot either." Sesshomaru stated nocking Inuyasha in the head.

"Owww what you do that for." He mummbled back rubbing the back of his head.

Sesshomaru laughed and asked. "So what do you plan that we do with the two Women that are currently staying at our house?"

"Maybe we can convince them to stay a little longer." Inuyasha suggested and started to walk away when Sesshomaru walked next to him with a thoughtful look on his face.

-Haha I guess I will take that as a yes.- Inuyasha thought.

A/N: cool I finally finish it sorry it took me so long I had to make some swim lessons I missed while I was away. And to warn you it might take me a long time to make chapter 3 but I will try my best k i promise oh and I was planning on putting this out on newyears but since I didnt and I'm late HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY CHRISMEKWANZIKA. (all holidays) hope you like it .


	3. The New NEWS

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all.

Author: Kura-chan

Summary: I know it took me a long time to put up this chapter and I am terribly sorry I promise I will try to put up the chapters sooner I have just been really busy but on to the story. So far what had happen was Kagome and Kagura ended up at Sesshomaru and Inuyashas house and are staying for a while until they figure out what to do. Both siblings had a talk about either of the other siblings. So now Kagome and Kagura have made up there minds to stay for a while and in this chapter they tell that to the two brothers. For any other information about this chapter you have to read it. (Again really sorry it took so long to post this chapter I have a lot of work to do please forgive me and I hope you enjoy the story ) and I just realized something I really don't know if im going to put Naraku in this maybe I will if you guys want me to just let me know

Chapter 3: The New News

(Kagura and Kagome the next morning)

"Yawn Kaaaggoommmeee where are you hmmm so tired." Kagura thought sitting up to see Kagome was gone of her side of the bed.

'Hmm where could she be…hmm? What's that smell?' Kagura thought getting out of bed and walking towards the smell.

"Kagura is that you I see your awake." Kagome said guessing it couldn't really be anyone else.

"Kagome hmm…." Kagura walked in the other room and her eyes adjusted from her sleep. "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!!" Kagura said looking around the amazing room.

"I know isn't it the biggest hot spring you ever seen and I mean in doors?" Kagome said tossing Kagura a towel.

"OHH." Kagura screamed in happiness as she striped of her clothes and jumped in splashing water around the spring

"Geez are you trying to drown me?" Kagome complained coughing out the water that got in her lungs.

"Stop crying your going to get wet any way so deal with it." Kagura said grabbing some soap.

(Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)

"Hey little bro what's going on." Sesshomaru asked walking up to Inuyasha in the garden.

"Just relaxing …what about you?" Inuyasha asked looking up from his spot.

"Humph coming to get you" Sesshomaru said staring back at him.

"What for there is nothing going on today." Inuyasha stated.

"No but we do need to go get some clothes for the women staying here since they are currently taking a bath I am sure they will be needing new clothes to where then the ones they had on when they got here."

"And how exactly do you know that I woke up before you… you wouldn't be spying would you." Inuyasha joked.

"Don't mess with me Inu for I was not spying but I could here them screaming and a giant splash and they have not come out there room yet so I am sure they are taking a bath… now anymore stupid questions you want to ask me." Sesshomaru snapped at Inuyasha who stood up after he was done talking.

"Yeah one more… Do you know what kind of clothes to get?"

"Of course I do…do you." Sesshomaru asked back.

"Yeah just making sure you did…so I guess we should get going hmm." Inuyasha stated walking off.

"Hn" Sesshomaru huffed walking right behind Inuyasha thinking of what store sells the best quality for the women staying in his domain.

(Kagome and Kagura)

"So what do you think we should do today hmm?" Kagura asked drying her hair with the big blue towel she had found.

"I don't know maybe we can go see the garden but we have to make sure its ok with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha first…remember we are in their house." Kagome said walking around searching for something.

"Yeah I know and…what are you looking for you've been walking around searching for like 10 minutes already." Kagura said finishing drying her hair and looking at her sister pacing around the whole room.

"Umm Kagura…" Kagome said softly.

"What…WHAT!" Kagura yelled annoyed not hearing an answer from Kagome.

"Ka…Kagura we… WE HAVE NO CLOTHES TO PUT ON!!" Kagome scream opening every door that was in their room looking for something to cover up with other than the towels they were currently using.

"WH…OH MY GOD YOUR RIGHT!!" Kagura yelled noticing this too.

"Wh…what are we going to do we cant just go around walking in a towel that's indecent and…and disrespectful!!" Kagome exclaimed still searching everywhere in the room while Kagura went into the bathroom to look.

A couple of minutes later Kagome tripped when she heard Kagura yell. "KAGOME, KAGOME I FOUND SOMETHING WE CAN USE!!"

"WHAT REALLY!!" Kagome yelled getting up and jumped over the small chair and ran in to the bathroom to see Kagura holding up two robes.

"Wh…WHAT WE CAN'T USE THOSE…TH…THERE BATH ROBES!!" Kagome yelled.

"WELL WE CAN'T GO AROUND IN A TOWEL EITHER SO PUT IT ON!!" Kagura yelled back throwing the robe at Kagomes sad look.

"Now what is that look for?" Kagura asked taking off her towel and putting on the bathrobe walking over to her sister.

"Kagura we cant walk around in a bathrobe its not respectful I mean come on you wouldn't want anyone walking around your house in one would you?" Kagome questioned.

"No not really but they must have known that we had nothing else to put on I mean…" Kagura go interrupted with a knock at he door.

"Oh my what if its them and we are here in robes." Kagome gasp until the both heard.

"Breakfast." Coming form someone other than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Its just the girl from last night that helped us maybe she can help us ok." Kagura said opening the door to great the lady with a tray full of food.

"Lord Sesshomaru and his brother said to bring you breakfast and that they will be back with clothes for you in a short while." She said and was about to leave when Kagome called out.

"Wait they went to go get clothes for us but they are guys." Kagome stated surprised.

"Yes they are 'guys' but they were taught about clothing…enjoy your breakfast." The maid said about to walk away when Kagome and Kagura both noticed they would not be able to eat all this food by themselves.

"Wait would you like to keep us company and eat breakfast with us?" Kagura asked.

"Wh…. What I'm sorry but I was only meant to bring you the food." She said.

"Oh pish posh we are inviting you to breakfast with us and plus we would like the company…pleeeaasseee." Kagome said cheerfully.

"…Ok." The maid said closing the door and walking back to the sisters who were talking silently.

"Soo what's your name hmm?" Kagome asked first.

"Huh oh it's Aima." She said softly. (A/N: I just made that up its not a very good name heh ill try better next time I pronounce it I-ma but it doesn't really matter oh well back to the chapter)

"Hey that's a pretty name my name is Kagome and this** points to Kagura** is my sister Kagura."

"It's nice to meet you Kagome-Sama and Kagura-Sama." Aima said bowing.

"No needs for formality just call me Kagura."

"Same here." Kagome chimed in.

"Ok."

"Lets eat." Kagome and Kagura said in union.

(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)

"So what do you plan on getting them." Asked Inuyasha watching his brother look around the store.

"By the look of them this store is perfect for them… now all we have to do is look for something that we think they will like." Sesshomaru said walking further into the store as did Inuyasha.

"Well how many things do they need I mean we don't even know how long there staying." Stated Inuyasha.

"Yeah well there staying so that's that and we are getting a lot for as long as there here and more ok.' Sesshomaru snapped a bit.

"Hmmph fine don't got to be so mean about I was just pointing the obvious." Inuyasha said as they walked by the small desk that the owner of the store was sitting at.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha it is nice to see you again." Said the small man bowing.

"Hello Shin it is nice to see you as well I see that you are healthy." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my wife has been taking care me very well I even got over my cold." He said.

"Hmm hey Shin how your kid?" Inuyasha asked directing his attention to Shin.

"She is fine he is getting into fighting now." Shin said then added. "So are you here to get your clothes fixed again?"

"No actually we are here looking for clothes for some women that will be staying with us momentarily I am sure they wouldn't like having to put on the same clothes every day." Sesshomaru said in a matter of fact tone.

"OH… hmm well come this way you can choose from the nicer ones in the back." Shin said walking towards a door with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in tow.

"These…are the best we have, take all you like." Shin said gesturing towards different types of Kimonos and other outfits.

"Hmm they all seem fine to there taste don't you think so Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said taking a sweep with his eyes over the clothes.

"Yeah same here but the question is which ones do we take." Inuyasha stated.

"Hmm well take two of each but in different colors." Sesshomaru thought.

"Hey Sess you think we could pick out one that we like and stick it in there…if they pick out then we know that they have god taste I guess." Inuyasha said below the human hearing range so only Sesshomaru.

"That is a good idea little brother." Sesshomaru said starting to look for what he liked.

'Hmm I wonder what would look good on Kagome I'm mean she is pretty cute.' Inuyasha thought and started to look for something.

'I wonder what looks good on Kagura.' Sesshomaru thought then something finally got his attention, as did Inuyasha.

(Kagome and Kagura)

"That was some good food Aima thanks for staying for breakfast I know it cut out the time in your schedule you can leave if you want I'm sure you have better things to do than stay with us." Kagome said waving her hand around.

"No. No my job is to take care of you if you want me around I don't mind staying." Aima mumbled.

Kagura jumped up and down then screamed. "OHH GOODIE!!"

"Yeah don't mind her she is hyped up on sugar." Kagome said scratching the back of her head then she threw a spoon at Kagura head.

"OW WHAT WAS…" Kagura was interrupted as another servant knocked on the door.

"Umm come in." Kagura and Kagome said at the same time.

The servant opened the door and said. "Umm Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are walking to the door."

"Oh that's good we finally will have something to put on instead of these robes." Kagome said.

Kagome, Kagura and Aima walked down a series of hallways and corners. They finally got to where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing with massive amount of clothes next to them.

"We got you some things to wear we hope it accommodates your taste." Sesshomaru said pointing to the clothes.

Kagome and Kagura took one glance at the rack of clothes and screamed with delight then jumped on the two men knocking them over.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." The two men yelped.

"Why would you two go through this trouble to get us all of these?" Kagome asked.

"Well ummm…we…" The two men said.

"Well we….."

A/N- HeHe sorry about the horrible ending ill do better next time its just I had to study for test and my friend was in the hospital and all so I'm sorry. If I can get more than ten reviews then ill make the next chapter but If I don't then I guess you guys don't like my story and I will just have to do something about it but I wont be mean and take delete no ill keep making it for the people that like it.


End file.
